TMNT: Fairy Tale Twist, part six, final
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: spoof of Hansel and Gretel. The turtles are magically, and eerily, swept away, and they awaken in the same place, but at the same time it's different. A little girl takes them to an inn, and the innkeeper takes care of them. But behind all the kindness and goodness lie deeper and darker secrets.


This is based off a dream I had.  
Summary: In the final chapter of the FTT series, Kame manages to snap the turtles out of their trance before they plunged their own weapons into their necks. She then battles her hateful Keeper, and the turtles assist her. In the end, she perishes the same way the witch in Hansel and Gretel did. Then, Camella leads the turtles home, but not without a goodbye gift.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

Horrified beyond belief, Camella was a statue as she watched her friends, the mutant turtles, prepare themselves to plunge their own weapons into their throats.

Lahni cackled wickedly. "This will be a rather unique meal indeed...and once I am done...I will mount each of your shells up on my walls."

Camella knew she had to do something, but all she could do was gasp. When she told herself to move, she wouldn't. Then she noticed she couldn't move. Something was preventing her from moving a muscle. Or someone.

Kame turned her head to the kitchen; Lahni's eyes were on the turtles, and her right wrist was held up in front of her, aiming at where Kame stood. The girl could still move, she just couldn't function her feet. Quickly thinking and in a panic glancing around her, her bright green eyes caught sight of a long needle sticking up out of the ground. Bending down and pulling it from the dirt, she aimed the tip of the needle at her Keeper's hand, bending it backwards. Timing just right, Kame flicked it forward; the needle flung across the kitchen, and the tip ran straight through Miss Lahni's hand.

Lahni groaned in pain and released her grip on Camella, and the girl raced inside of the cottage to the turtles. They all slowly began to awaken and lowered their weapons.

"Wha-? What happened?" Raph groaned.

"We're awake," Leo said.

"Weren't we in cages a while ago?" Mikey asked.

"Now we're not," Donnie rubbed his head.

Kame raced over to them. "You guys!" Donnie turned and saw their little friend running towards them, bent down on his knees and hugged her. "Oh, thank goodness you four are alright!"

Donnie still struggled fighting back tears, regretting what he had done to this child. "Oh, Kame...I am so sorry."

"I know, Donatello," Camella whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away from the hug. She looked to Raphael, then the hollow shell in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I am so sorry, Raphael." She heard him begin to cry once more, and her heart shattered.

Lahni pulled the needle from her hand threw it across the room. Then, cradling her damaged hand, she swept her unharmed one in the air, and Kame was sent flying in the air, crashing into the wall. "You selfish brat! You will show me respect! You will dare not beside against me!"

Leo stepped forward and held out his katana. "She will do nothing for you anymore!"

As Lahni got ready to flick her wrist and fling Leo across the room, Donnie swung a shuriken and it struck her in her wrist, making her second hand nonoperational. She wailed in pain as blood poured down her arm and dripped on the floor. "You won't be controlling us like some puppet anymore, 'Miss Lahni'!"

Lahni spat on the floor and licked the dripping blood on her arm. "Pathetic terrapin. I can bleed dry and my heart will still beat. I cannot easily be killed."

Kame groaned as she sat up. "She speaks the truth. It is near impossibility to slay her."

Raph twirled his sais, tightening his grip around them and becoming angrier and angrier each time he shifted his flaring green eyes from Lahni to Spike's hollow shell. "Well, let's just do anything! She is so gonna pay for taking Spike from me!"

Getting into a fighting stance, the ninja turtles prepared for a battle. Camella stared in amazement. But just as the turtles were ready to strike, a black smoke cloud surrounded the old hag. Kame knew of this spell.

"Tu-...Boys!" she cried. "She has the ability of mimicry! She will transform herself into one of you! Be ready, for she will find a way to confuse you all!"

When the smoke cleared, each turtle gasped. The new figure of Lahni stood up straight and hellishly grinned. Michelangelo gasped and backed away as he saw his reflection-a dark and sinister reflection. The Anti-Mikey had glowing yellow eyes, but that was the only thing different. Other than that, he was identical to the original turtle.

Anti-Mikey purred as he pulled out a matching Kusarigama chain and blade. "Let's shed some blood, shall we?" As quick as a flash, he lunged forward; if Leo hadn't blocked him with his katana, Anti-Mikey would've blinded Donatello with his blade. Leo shoved him back, and the vicious creature made a move for Raphael.

The red-clad held his sais out in front of him, waiting for the false turtle to come at him head on. But it was a false move; instead of coming straight for him, Anti-Mikey wrapped the chain around Raph and tugged, tightening its hold on him. He struggled to loosen the chains so he could get air in his body.

"Let him go!" Mikey cried and tackled his evil twin, and the chain loosened and fell to the floor with a CLANG. The two wrestled on the floor near Kame, and Mikey's brothers were ready to assist him when a second cloud of black smoke appeared, drenching them both in darkness.

When it cleared, Mikey and Anti-Mikey were groaning on the floor. They sat up and rubbed their, heads, fluttering their eyes open. Kame and the other turtles gasped. Both confused, the two Michelangelos turned towards each other and yelled out. One of them no longer has glowing yellow eyes, they are both the same. Exactly alike. They both jumped to their feet in a hurry.

"Oh, God," Donnie gasped. "Which Mikey is ours?"

"It's me! I'm Mikey!" the first Mikey said.

"No, don't listen to him, I am the real Mikey!" the second Mikey pushed the first one away.

"No, he's lying! That's the evil-me-thingie!" the first Mikey retorted.

"No, no! _He_ is the Anti-Mikey! Bros, you gotta believe me," the second Mikey pleaded.

The first Mikey turned to Kame, and noticed a knife on the floor. "Let Kame decide. Whoever is the false me, you stab with this knife."

The girl gasped and shook her head. "N-No...I may choose the wrong one."

"Kame, the other turtles can't decide. It's up to you, lil' dudette," the second Mikey said.

"You can do it. Just choose. Examine us like Lahni did," the first Mikey smiled.

Camella slowly nodded, gripped the knife and stood up. Examining both of the Mikeys briefly, she backed away. "I know who's the false one...and I don't have to examine you." As quick as she said it, she plunged the knife into the leg of the second Mikey. As he cried out in pain she added, "He said 'that word', and I didn't turn! Only my Keeper can do that!" Kame backed away and watched the second Mikey shift back into the old hag, who struggled pulling the knife out of her leg.

Mikey hugged her. "You did it!"

"Not quite. She still isn't dead," Leo pointed out.

"And she said even she bleeds all the blood out of her body, her heart will still beat," Donnie said.

"Then let's make sure she doesn't have a body," Raph growled. Just as he was ready to turn her into a block of Swiss cheese with his sais, Lahni howled, and she swung the freed knife. It sliced Raph across his chest.

"RAPH!" his brothers cried. Raphael landed on the floor and stumbled to the wall. He hugged his heavily bleeding chest. Camella rushed over to him and pressed her hand against his wound, her hand soon drenched in blood. Then, she suddenly took off running, stumbling a bit to the floor, and disappeared into Lahni's study.

"Oh, no you don't you little bitch!" Lahni screeched as she ran on her wounded leg, but Leo tackled her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She retched and gagged, then her jaw unhinged and she bit down on Leo's arm. He yelled out in pain as he released his grip on her and hugged his arm, the bite mark slowly seeping blood.

"Leo, you keep an eye on Raph," said Donnie. "I'll handle Lahni!" He jumped in front of her and plunged his Naginata into her stomach, but she kept on running. Eventually, his staff had gone completely through her. She shoved him aside and pushed open the doors of her study only to find it empty.

Lahni hissed as she yanked Donnie's staff out of her body. "Where are you hiding you little brat!" She tipped over tables and flung chairs across the room. She did see a small, bloody hand print on a page of her spell book. Screaming, the hag threw the book into the dying fire, which them burst into flames, consuming the book. In a rush, she raced back out of her study to find her neck wrapped around Mikey's chain, and being battered with his second nun-chuck. But despite his efforts, he hadn't phased her much. She just tossed him aside and fled into the kitchen.

Mikey and Donnie covered Leo and Raph, trying to keep the old hag from getting near them. Lahni panted for breath. "F-FOOLISH TERRAPINS! YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN STOP ME! ME?! I HAVE ALL THE POWER OF THE WORLD! IT WAS I WHO SUMMONED YOU HERE! IT WAS I WHO SUMMONED THOSE COLLEGE KIDS! AND YOUR STUPID SKILLS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY OWN!"

"It is a shame they will never get to see them!"

Lahni looked up and saw Kame standing on the kitchen chandelier. The child held a firm grip on it, swung herself, and with all her might, she kicked Lahni powerful enough to knock her over. But she didn't fall to the floor.

She fell into the oven.

Jumping down from the chandelier and ignoring the old hag's wails, she shut the oven closed and locked it, then jumped away to avoid the fire.

The fire grew and consumed the hag, and not long after, the oven stopped swaying, and the screaming ceased. The only noise that was made was the sizzling of Lahni's body.

The turtles just gaped at what just happened. "It's over," Leo gasped. "It's over!" They laughed and high-three'd, then they raced over to Camella and hugged her.

"Kame," said Donnie, "what ever made you think of that?!"

"Well, when Raphael said that they needed to get rid of her body, which is the only way to destroy her, I thought of a way to make sure she never had one. Now she's become her own roast," Kame shrugged with a light laugh.

"And may I ask," said Leo, "is there a way for us to get home?"

Kame nodded. "Of course."

* * *

The invisible sun slowly began to rise as Kame led the turtles out of the cottage carrying a duffel bag through the Riverboat Woods to she spot where she found them.

She pointed to that spot and explained, "See that shrub over there? You just walk right through it, and you will be back at your camp site."

"Thank you again, Kame," said Donnie. "For everything."

Kame nodded and hugged him.

"What about you?" Mikey asked her. "What are you going to do?"

Kame smiled. "I will run the Inn my way. And you boys are always welcome anytime. The spell on summoning campers who stay at that spot is still in control, and I need to figure a way on how to make it only work manually, meaning I have full control on who to summon."

Mikey nodded as he joined his brothers near the shrub. "We'll come and visit!"

Kame smiled sadly as her friends gathered in a circle, then she reached down into her duffel bag. "Wait! Before you leave...Raphael! I have something for you!"

Raph slumped back up the hill to see Kame holding something in her hand. "Surely you wouldn't want to leave this behind, now?" She held up what was in her hands, and Raphael gasped.

"S-SPIKE!"

Kame laid the regenerated turtle in Raph's hands, and he snuggled his pet tightly. "Oh, Spike! I never thought I'd see you ever again!" he wept. "Kame...how did you-"

"I used a Restoration Spell out of Lahni's book. If Donatello hadn't helped me learn how to read, I wouldn't have been able to bring him back," Kame explained. "That is why I took off suddenly with your blood. And when I stumbled, I didn't really stumble. I bent down in a hurry to pick up Spike's hollow shell."

Raphael smiled as he wiped away his tears, hugging her. "T-Thank you...so much," he sobbed.

"You are welcome, my friend," Kame fought back tears. Then she watched Raph run eagerly to join his brothers, and they cheered with him that Spike had returned. Before they disappeared into the shrub, they turned to Camella and waved. She waved back, and they stepped into the shrub.

* * *

The sun shone bright in Leonardo's eyes as they crawled out of the shrub. They were back at their camp site; their tents were still up, the fire had died out. It was as if nothing happened.

But they remembered it; they will always remember it. They smiled as they each rested a hand on one another's shoulders and collected their camping gear and got ready to head home.

Oh their hike back to Manhattan, Raph stopped in his tracks and stared into a little pond next to the path. He placed Spike on his shoulder, bent down and glanced into the water to see something glancing back. He smiled and scooped it up. "Hey guys, look what I found." His brothers raced to his side and saw he held a small turtle in his hands. It had bright green eyes.

"What are you gonna name her?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Raph smirked. "You really need to ask me that?" With a laugh, he put the smaller turtle on his other shoulder and continued the hike back. "Let's get you home with us...Kame."

The smaller turtle nuzzled Raph on his chin, and he and his brothers headed back to New York, eager to tell their Sensei about their crazy adventure, and that they looked forward in coming back.

*The End*

A/N: Ding-Dong! The witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding-Dong, the Wicked Witch is dead! XD...sorry, I had to.

Did ya like it?


End file.
